


Etudier ou s'amuser ?

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [19]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Studying, Confessions, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Holidays, Kissing, Nuit du FoF, Nuits du FoF, Semantic, Studying, Surprise Kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Contes des Royaumes] : Drabble. UA moderne sans magie. Raiponce est une étudiante très consciencieuse qui voudrait juste travailler un peu même si elle pourrait très bien se reposer, alors que Belle, elle, veut juste passer un peu de temps avec sa petite amie. Laquelle des deux l’emportera ? Belle/Raiponce.





	Etudier ou s'amuser ?

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 101ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Sémantique". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.

Il y avait des fois où Belle était _vraiment_ amoureuse de sa petite amie.

 

Il y en avait d’autres, en revanche, où elle se posait presque sérieusement – _presque_ – la question de savoir pourquoi elle avait décidé de sortir avec elle au juste.

 

Comme en ce moment même, par exemple.

 

Les deux jeunes femmes, qui étudiaient dans la même filière et la même université, venaient tout juste de finir les cours, et les vacances de Pâques avaient commencé peu de temps auparavant – c’est-à-dire la veille, en fait – et Belle, qui pensait en profiter pour se reposer – chose que n’importe qui de normalement constitué aurait voulu faire – avait donc découvert, le lendemain du début des vacances, sa petite amie en train de…

 

De _travailler_.

 

Quelle était cette hérésie ?

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle à une Raiponce qui semblait profondément concentrée sur un bouquin beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop gros et long – surtout en période de vacance. Raiponce la regarda comme si elle était stupide, vu comment la réponse était évidente, et Belle roula des yeux, avant de préciser sa pensée. Je veux dire… pourquoi tu bosses ? Et qu’est-ce que tu bosses ?

 

\- De la sémantique, répondit Raiponce, alors que Belle ouvrit les yeux grands, surprise. 

 

\- D’accord… mais… pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi _maintenant_  ? »

 

Il était à peine dix heures du matin, pas vraiment un moment pour travailler _de_ _la sémantique_.

 

Raiponce se contenta d’hausser les épaules.

 

« J’en avais envie, tout simplement.

 

\- A dix heures de matin ? Alors que je suis là ? Alors qu’on est en vacances et que tu pourrais faire une dizaine d’autres choses ?

 

\- Attends une seconde… Tu es jalouse _d’une_ _matière_ _scolaire_  ? _Vraiment_ , Belle ? »

 

L’autre femme rougit.

 

« Pas du tout, démentit-elle.

 

\- Oui, bien sûr… ironisa Raiponce… Bien sûr…

 

\- Bon… finit par admettre Belle. Peut-être. Un peu. Et puis, je te rappelle qu’on est en vacance, que tu pourrais faire autre chose, comme, au hasard, passer du temps avec ta petite-amie, c’est-à-dire _moi_ , ou même sortir, voir du monde, dormir, ou… »

 

Avant qu’elle ait le temps de finir sa phrase, elle fut coupée par Raiponce qui lui donna un baiser passionné, avant de lui sourire.

 

« J’arrivais pas à dormir, finit-elle par avouer, et disons que j’avais pas vraiment envie de te réveiller, donc je suis allé faire quelque chose en t’attendant… »

 

Tout doucement, Belle se mit à sourire.

 

« Hé bien, dans ce cas-là, si tu n’y vois pas d’inconvénient, maintenant que je suis levée, on pourrait faire beaucoup de choses ensemble ! Enfin, tout, sauf de la sémantique.

 

Raiponce éclata de rire.

 

\- D’accord. Ça me va amplement… »

 

 

 

 


End file.
